Marco (Comic Series)
Marco is a character first encountered in Issue 128 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead, along with Ken. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Marco's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse A New Beginning In uncharted territory, Marco is seen riding one of the Hilltop's horses, with Ken when the duo come across a pack of wild horses. Marco urges Ken that the two should head back, but Ken, eager to bring the horses back to the Hilltop, heads off in a rush to try and wrangle the horses. When hurrying too much, Ken manages to plow through several roamers causing the horse to crash. The horse dies from the crash and nearly gets himself killed as well. As Ken struggles to lift the dead horse, who is on his leg, one of the roamers tries crawling to him but is killed as Marco catches up to him. He manages to get the horse off of Ken's leg as more of the undead begin to appear. The man helps Ken onto his horse and the two ride off. As they do so, Ken groans out how much his leg hurts to which Marco responds that really he needs to worry about how pissed Maggie will be after finding out they lost a horse. Ken and Marco are riding horseback on a plain field. Ken appears ill and falls off the horse, claiming he cannot go on any further. Marco then climbs off of the horse to assist Ken. As they talk, the horse gallops away and roamers begin to close in. The duo attempts to catch up with the horse, as Ken wonders what the sound of the roamers really is. Later on, they continue their journey back to Hilltop and exhausted, hide in a ditch as a herd passes by. They both hear whispers, and assume the zombies themselves are speaking. He is found an unknown period of time later, alone near the road to Hilltop, being rescued by guards. After being treated and waking up, he reveals that he left Ken to die, saying the whispers scared him. Whispers allegedly coming from the zombies. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Marco has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Ken It can be assumed that Marco and Ken care for each other and are good friends. Marco took care of Ken the best he could when he Ken gets injured and becomes ill. When Marco and Ken are overwhelmed by the oncoming horde of zombies, they hide in a ditch waiting for them to pass by. After Marco leaves Ken, he is guilty about leaving his friend and tells the people at the Hilltop to go back and search for him before telling them that he had heard the dead speak. Appearances Comic Series Volume 22: A New Beginning *Issue 128 *Issue 129 *Issue 130 *Issue 131 Trivia *Marco's name was revealed in an interview with Stefano Gaudiano.http://the-walking-dead-interviews.wikia.com/wiki/Stefano_Gaudiano_Interview References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Comics Category:Forever Alone Category:Alive